


Dust Devils Swept You Away

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, M/M, Off-Season, Phoenix Coyotes, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is filled with moments that are both beautiful and sad in just how fleeting they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Devils Swept You Away

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be a fluffy fic in which the boys go camping before Mike has to go back to Phoenix. Well, it's still a fic where my boys go camping before Mike has to go back to Phoenix. Title from "Horizons" by Puscifer.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"See, I told you this was a good idea." 

Ryan was laying sprawled out on his sleeping bag, conveniently enough the only one he had brought, and staring up at the night sky. Mike was curled up next to him, with his head resting on Ryan's chest. He loved how he always seemed to fit perfectly in the crook under Ryan's arm every time they lay together, it felt comfortable, like home. He had always managed to wrap his legs and arms around Ryan in just the right way. Mike wasn't as interested in gazing at the stars above as Ryan was, he was much more content in watching his finger trail lightly across the fabric of Ryan's shirt. 

"I don't see what's so good about it..." Mike was kidding, but only slightly. When Ryan had first suggested they go camping, Mike was hesitant. He knew Ryan thought the little get away would be perfect for them, but there was just something about the outdoors that made him less than excited. Still, every time he heard the excitement in Ryan's voice and saw the look on his face...well, he couldn't help but give Ryan everything he wanted, and Mike knew he would be content spending the rest of his life doing just that.

The crackle of the bonfire filled the night air, and the cicadas sang off in the distance. Mike let his eyes close as he took in the quiet tranquility of the calm night. Maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea, after all. He planted a small kiss on Ryan's neck and whispered into his ear. "We might have to do this more often. So many things we don't do often enough..."

Mike felt Ryan shift beside him, and he watched through one open eye as Ryan climbed into a standing position. "What are you doing?"

Ryan didn't answer, not directly, instead he offered his hand out to Mike with a crooked smile. "Care to dance?"

Mike took Ryan's hand, and used it to pull himself up. "Like..slow dance? We haven't done that since..." Mike let his voice trail off as the memories started to play in his mind. Ryan let a sly smirk creep across his face as he watched the flicking fire reflect in Mike's eyes, and the emotions that manifested in his dark orbs. It was almost as if he was reliving the moment with Mike, inside his head. 

It was the night of Mike's wedding, and they had found themselves slowly swaying to non-existent music on the empty dance floor after everyone else had left. As they held each other and slowly danced in circles, they made a hushed vow that they would never leave each other's side. 

They were now years away from that night, and all Ryan wanted to do was look into Mike's eyes and beg him to make the same vow again. He couldn't tear his eyes from Mike's, and he couldn't bring himself to plead with him to utter the words he so longed to hear. He couldn't ask Mike to make a promise they both knew he'd have end up breaking once the season started .Ryan took Mike's hand into his, weaving their fingers together, and placed his hand on Mike's chest. 

Ryan touched his forehead to Mike's, and let his eyes slowly close. He started moving, slowly swaying to a song that seemed to be playing only in his head. Mike followed suit, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Ryan's hand in his, the feeling of knowing that there was nothing more important that right here and now.

Mike was in his own world, and almost didn't hear the soft words that were falling from Ryan's lips. He pulled away slightly, only to see Ryan in an almost trance-like state, eyes still closed and lips mouthing words that Mike had a hard time making out. There was an almost musical lilt to Ryan's voice, and Mike was simply content to watch every feature of Ryan's face as he quietly uttered the musical words they were dancing to. 

_"Dust devils swept you away...it's still not real..."_

Mike's heart broke as the words found his ears, and he longed to kiss away the pained expression that played on Ryan's face as they continued to sway back and forth with Ryan's whispered song floating into the air. 

_"Recollections are all that's left of you...Swirl and sway, without me..."_

Mike couldn't take it anymore, and he pressed his lips to Ryan's, never breaking the slow pace of their movements. The trance lifted, and Ryan opened his eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked Mike in the eyes, slight embarrassment coloring his face. The corner of his lip twitched upward before a grin took it's place.

"Sorry. I was kinda-"

"-in your own world. It's ok, because I was there, too." Mike smiled and brushed his thumb over Ryan's lips, and an entire world of emotions played in his eyes. Love, longing, sorrow, warmth.

Ryan watched as the flames from the bonfire licked the night sky, and he thought about how the clash of heat and cool, crisp air perfectly represented the duality that existed in that moment. He knew that for awhile, he and Mike were the only two people that existed in their small world, and the only thing they had to worry about was enjoying each other. He also knew that sentiment was as bittersweet as it was temporary. In just a few weeks time, the real world was set to make a rude interruption into their lives. They would both go back to their lives where they were separated by distance, and they would be lucky if they spoke every other day.

He tried to push that thought aside and enjoy the time he had. Scorching fire and cold night air. 

Fire and ice.

 


End file.
